


excuse me (do you want a boyfriend?)

by stilljunhui (acyria)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Balloons, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Genius Han Jisung | Han, I use that word a bit too much in this fic, M/M, Minho's Fear of Balloons, Pining, also, except not really lmao, lots of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acyria/pseuds/stilljunhui
Summary: “Innie!” Jisung protested, finally out of the brunette’s grip. “This isn’t what it looks like!”Completely unfazed, Minho gave his cheek another peck and pointed upwards, “mistletoe!”Or: All he wanted was to get Jeongin's attention, but of course, Jisung had to make things harder for himself and everybody else around him.





	excuse me (do you want a boyfriend?)

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted jeongsung so i produced jeongsung. such is life when you desire an underrated ship.
> 
>  
> 
> if you know where the title is from, then we're already best friends!

When Han Jisung first realized that he had a crush, he would like to say that he dealt with it very maturely. Unfortunately, that was the last thing the other Stray Kids members would use to describe his situation. While it was obvious to some of them, the rest took it as a big surprise. Hyunjin in particular had whacked him on the shoulder with a scandalous gasp, whining about how he wasn’t going to let Jisung _corrupt_ Jeongin into liking him, which caused the two to tumble on the nearest bed in a playful squabble. 

That said, Jisung was pretty sure he had a crush on their youngest member.

It was, if anything, a realization that involved a rather embarrassing moment for the older boy.

He had been in the kitchen for at least ten minutes, trying to figure out how he was going to get a can of soda from the top shelf of their cabinet. Jisung drank the last of the soda they kept in the fridge, a moment caught by Woojin, which had the older boy telling him that it was his job to refill their soda stock. He initially grabbed a chair, but the moment he stood on it, he felt everything around him shake; that had him jumping off the chair immediately.

With that out of the picture, he was left to decide whether it would be a good idea to scale the kitchen counter, much like the squirrel he was nicknamed after.

It was at that moment that Jeongin showed up. 

See, it wasn’t a love at first sight moment, definitely not. They’ve known each other for years, ever since they both had braces and Jeongin was at least a head shorter than the older boy. Jisung had grown up casually pulling Jeongin closer by slinging an arm around the other boy’s shoulder, relishing in the idea that he had someone younger he could boss around in the group,someone he could pester, and that had been their dynamic since forever. It was easy and comfortable. Jisung didn’t need to add _feelings_ into the mix.

So when Jeongin appeared, fresh out of the shower with his blonde hair still dripping wet despite the towel around his neck, there was no reason for Jisung’s mind to short-circuit. Except it did, for a good few seconds, just taking in the sight he saw before him. Everybody knew that the younger boy was growing up well—he was taller than anybody predicted, definitely taller than Jisung, and after he had his braces taken off, it was like their little Innie just matured. Of course, the youngest still acted like the youngest. Most of the time, anyway.

“Do you need any help?” Jeongin asked, a teasing smirk on his features as he glanced from the top shelf then back down at Jisung, who was still lost in his thoughts. “Those soda cans look awfully high up, Jisung.”

“You brat,” the older boy managed to breathe out, shaking himself out of his daze. Jisung beckoned the other boy closer and pointed up at the shelf. “I need you to get those for me before Woojin throws me out of the dorm.”

“What am I getting in return?”

“I can give you a kiss, how about that?”

The blonde made a face but giggled, “looks like I’m not helping you at all.”

“I’m _kidding_ ,” Jisung replied a little exasperated; his little joke affected him more than he thought it would, which was new and certainly not something he needed to think about for too long. He dragged the other boy back when Jeongin pretended to walk away, far too slowly to actually escape the kitchen. The younger boy’s skin was cold from the way water was still cooling off from it, but with the way Jisung quickly let go, it was almost as if he was burned. “Please help me out, I’ll get you new shoes if you want.”

“You just got me new ones though,” Jeongin replied, reaching for the soda cans as he spoke.

For the second time just that afternoon, Jisung found his mind short-circuiting again. He was leaning by the counter, right below where the soda cans were placed along with some of their other food. He should have moved, except he wasn’t really given much of a heads up. Jeongin surely didn’t tell him to move, choosing instead to cage the older boy with one arm balancing on the counter next to Jisung, and the other extending towards the shelf. Jisung should have found some satisfaction at the way Jeongin still needed to tiptoe a little, but that was the _last_ thing on his mind.

Instead, his thoughts were filled with the way Jeongin was too close for comfort. He smelled like soap. Clearly that was because the younger boy did just come from a shower, but didn’t they all use the same brand of soap and shampoo anyway? Why did it smell better all of a sudden? Jisung tried to recall if there was anything the younger boy used that was different from the rest, from him, but came up with nothing. Jeongin was one of the members who didn’t really care much for his appearances, at least not enough to have a full regimen like Hyunjin. 

He was more of just _naturally_ glowing, Jisung thought to himself. 

Yeah, that described Jeongin pretty well. 

“Jisung?” The blonde spoke, dangling a pack of soda in front of the older boy. “Earth to Jisung? Do you want me to place these back on the shelf instead?”

“No,” Jisung replied, far too quickly as he snatched the pack of sodas from the younger boy. He tried not to dwell on his recent thoughts and failed, since he made the mistake of actually staring at Jeongin. The latter had sharp features that only grew sharper as he began to lose most of his baby fat, leaving him with a chiseled face that could rival sculptures in museums. He wasn’t just cute anymore, he was _handsome_ , and the thought left Jisung’s throat dry. 

Needless to say, it took him only two days to realize that his thoughts about the younger member weren’t going away any time soon. Naturally, being Jisung, the first thing he thought of doing was telling everybody else in the dorm, except for the object of his affections, of course. The older members took it surprisingly well—just light teasing from them, but nothing else. It was his same aged friends that proved to be the dramatic ones; although Hyunjin was definitely the winner when it came to the most exagerrated reaction, Seungmin and Felix weren’t any better.

“What makes you think Jeongin would _like you back?_ ”

“Really helpful, Seungmin, thanks,” Jisung shot back sarcastically. 

Next to him, Felix let out a low hum, “no offense, but Seungmin’s right. Do you have a plan or something?”

Of course he had a plan. Jisung always had a plan. He repeated his thoughts out loud to his friends, earning him an eye roll from Seungmin and a pointed scoff from Hyunjin, who had just entered the room, but somehow knew exactly what they were talking about. The taller boy motioned for Jisung to scoot over so he had space on the floor next to the dark-haired boy. Jisung almost didn’t want to follow, but he figured he would need their help with his plans if he wanted things to go smoothly.

“Your plans hardly ever go well,” Hyunjin commented once he was seated on the floor. “Didn’t you tell me about that time you liked someone back in Malaysia?”

“We don’t talk about that,” Jisung replied with a frown. He had been young and foolish, but his plan back then had been _amazing_ , if not just a little extravagant. It wasn’t his fault that things didn’t go well. He was sure that if he had a little more time, he would have gotten the girl, but then music called to his heart more. He moved to South Korea shortly after, not as an escape, although he was thankful he never had to face her ever again now that he thought about it.

He regretted telling Hyunjin that particular story.

“This is _different_ ,” the rapper insisted again once he was met with deadpan stares. “We’re talking about Jeongin here! I’m sure I could weasel my way into his heart, if I’m not in there already.”

“You’re a weasel, alright.”

Jisung glared at Seungmin, “are you going to help or not?”

“We’ll help,” Felix answered for all of them instead, especially when he saw the way the other boy was clearly about to protest. If there was anything he loved more than helping his members out, it was being in the front lines of seeing something that would most definitely bring him much amusement. Jisung trying to win Jeongin’s heart through crazy schemes? Sign him up. He was definitely going to enjoy this and he knew Seungmin would, too. 

Which was exactly why, a few days later, he found himself tagging along with Jisung as the boy went shopping.

“What are you getting again?”

“Mistletoe,” Jisung replied gleefully, walking around the mall in search of cheap Christmas decorations. It was the middle of August, yeah, but he was sure there would be at least _one_ store that sold Christmas themed items early in the year. Next to him, Felix had the same thought—the one about it being August, at least, not the one where there would be anybody selling a mistletoe at all. Still, the blonde said nothing as he followed after Jisung. He was going to let things play out by itself. 

Surprisingly, they did manage to find a yearlong Christmas shop.

“I t _old_ you,” the dark-haired boy said with glee as he left the shop with a tiny bag of mistletoe. “You should have more faith in me, Lix.”

“I never doubted you for a second, Sungie.”

The next part of his amazing plan required Hyunjin’s help, since the brunette was the tallest member of their team, and therefore the only one who could actually stick the mistletoe above the door frame. It took a lot of coaxing—promises of candy and a free meal eventually did the trick—and soon Jisung stared proudly at the hint of green and red on top of the door leading into his shared room with Jeongin. Now all he had to do was wait, which was the tricky part.

He had always been terrible at waiting.

Still, Jisung persevered. Vocal lessons were ending, which meant Jeongin would be around soon. The younger boy always went straight into the room whenever he got home, resting his tired bones on his bed, occassionally falling asleep. It was cute, and the memory made Jisung smile a little bit to himself. He waited around the area until he saw someone approach. Unfortunately, that someone had been Minho, who glanced up at the mistletoe with a gleam in his eyes. That wasn’t a good sign.

“Looks like you planned this thoroughly,” Minho said cheekily, stepping closer.

“Don’t come near me!” Jisung said, raising his arms in warning. “You know who I’m waiting for!”

The older boy merely giggled, “mistletoe rules, Jisungie!” 

Ten seconds later, Jisung was caught with Minho’s arms around his neck. He struggled to break free, but he knew that the older boy always had _some_ _sort_ of secret strength hidden within hislithe dancer’s body. It was no use and soon, the younger boy slumped in Minho’s hold, defeated. He should have known the others would take advantage of his brilliant plan. At least Jeongin wasn’t around to witness the scene.

In retrospect, he should have known better than to think that.

Just as Minho placed a big, wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek, the door to their apartment opened.

As the vocals of the team entered, Jisung was still struggling against the older boy’s hold. Any other day and maybe, just _maybe_ , he wouldn’t have minded being coddled by the others like that, but he had a plan and he _needed_ the plan to work. A few moments later, Yang Jeongin walked into the scene, took one look at the two, and then raised his eyebrows in surprise and silent question.

“Innie!” Jisung protested, finally out of the brunette’s grip. “This isn’t what it looks like!”

Completely unfazed, Minho gave his cheek another peck and pointed upwards, “mistletoe!”

A look of understanding appeared on Jeongin’s face as he glanced up and noticed the tinsel decoration stuck on the door frame. He laughed just as Jisung managed to push the older boy far away from himself. The rapper couldn’t help but freeze when he realized that Jeongin was walking _towards_ him, which meant they would be _under the mistletoe_ , which meant his plan really was going to _work_. He wished Seungmin was around to witness his victory, but the other vocal had fled to his room immediately upon seeing what was happening just moments ago.

“We should get rid of this before it targets anybody else,” Jeongin said sweetly, reaching up and pulling the mistletoe off the door frame. 

The older boy held back a sigh, inwardly cursing Jeongin’s _damned_ growth spurt.

“Good thinking, Jeongin.”

Even if the two shared a room, they were never really in the same space very often. Most of the time, Jisung spent his days in the recording studio with Chan and Changbin, barely getting enough sleep into his schedule unless one of the older members nagged at him to go back home. Whenever Jisung was in their room, Jeongin would be the one missing, most likely lounging on any of the other’s beds like he lived there despite having a perfectly good bed of his own.

Whenever they _did_ end up in the same room, at the same time, Jisung’s mind would go blank. 

It was a horrible reaction, really.

Frankly speaking, Jisung knew he was the type to be all talk and no action. Granted, that little trait of his has gotten him farther in life than he expected—making a deal with his father that he’ll get casted by a company as soon as he stepped foot in Korea? Yeah, what was he thinking? Still, things worked out for him. It always worked out for him, one way or another, which was why he didn’t let _one_ foiled plan get in his way. He was going to get Jeongin’s attention and capture the younger boy’s feelings. He was determined. 

His determination brought him to ask for Seungmin’s help next.

“You want me to _what?_ ” The other boy asked, staring at Jisung like he grew another head. “Are you sure your plan is to get Jeongin’s attention? This doesn’t seem like it, chief.”

“Just switch rooms with me for a while,” Jisung pleaded.

Okay, yes, on the surface it didn’t look like such a great idea, but he was certain it would work out alright. He just needed Jeongin to miss him a little, that’s all. They spent most of their time practicing together and living together, with Jisung’s presence always being one of the strongest in the group if he had to say so himself; if he kept his distance from the younger boy, the Jeongin would notice and wonder, and soon find himself thinking about Jisung. It was foolproof, really. Psychology and all that.

That was how he found himself in the room shared by Chan, Hyunjin, and Minho. The eldest of them all regarded Jisung with an affectionate smile when the younger boy entered the room. It was the smile that spoke something along the lines of how much he adored Jisung, but also thought Jisung was an idiot half the time. A lovable idiot, if anything. Minho mirrored the same smile. It was Hyunjin who stared at him like he was more idiot than lovable, unable to stop the scoff from escaping his lips.

“This is another one of your brilliant ideas?”

“Yup,” Jisung said, settling onto Seungmin’s empty bed. “Get used to having me around, boys.”

In the end, he didn’t want to admit it, but this particular plan of his wasn’t the most brilliant of them all. It was paired with blatantly avoiding spending time around Jeongin, which meant he pretty much lived in the studio now, so much that even the other members of their company were beginning to worry about him. He only went back to the apartment to sleep on Seungmin’s bed and sometimes eat a quick meal, but that was it. He wasn’t even around to notice how Jeongin was reacting to everything.

Once, he passed by the door of his actual room and heard loud laughter behind it. He didn’t even need to be there to know that somehow, Seungmin had gathered Felix in there with them, and Jeongin was probably showing them one of those videos he loved watching on his phone. With a sting in his heart, Jisung realized that could have been _him_ laughing with Jeongin, on his bed, without a care in the world. It’s been a while since he’s seen the younger boy’s smile, too.

It was a terrible week for him.

“ _You’re_ the one who likes him,” Changbin said when he saw Jisung carrying a pile of pillows back into his original room. “You should have known that you would give in and miss him first.”

“Shut up, I didn’t think this one through.”

That night, Jisung tried to look as natural as possible when the door opened and Jeongin entered. The younger boy clearly looked surprised to see him back in the room, but his surprised expression soon morphed into a happy smile as he padded over to the older boy’s bed. Unknowingly, Jisung began to smile himself just by seeing the other boy’s smile. He really really _really_ missed Jeongin’s smile. It was his favourite part of the day. 

“You’re back!” Jeongin announced, slipping under the covers. He still smelled like soap, the older boy thought to himself, but better. Better soap. Better than the rest, that was for sure.The dark-haired boy didn’t even realize just how much it made him happy to have the younger boy on his bed, just lying there with a dopey grin on both their faces. “Seungmin told me that you needed time to yourself to work on a new song, that’s why you’ve been missing.”

“Oh, yeah,” the older boy said, making a mental note to thank Seungmin for the cover up. He really didn’t think this one through, but at least he had a smart friend. 

There was a pause before he found himself saying, “I missed you, Innie.”

“Wish I could say the same,” the blonde joked, but with the way he snuggled up closer to Jisung on the bed and began to chatter about how his day went, his vocal training sessions, and the new show he was watching, Jisung could tell that the feeling was mutual. Did that mean his plan did work after all? Perhaps, but he wasn’t willing to try it out again and see if the results would be the same. He liked the outcome of this plan better than the previous one, at least.

Jisung should have known that even his brilliant mind would run of ideas eventually.

“Here’s an idea,” Woojin said, being the unlucky member stuck with Jisung in the apartment at the time. “Why don’t you just _tell_ him?”

“Tell him?” The younger boy parroted with a frown. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“It may be boring, but it _works_.”

There were a lot of things Jisung found wrong with that idea. It was too out there for his tastes, although one would argue that hanging up a mistletoe was pretty bold of him too, but this was different. Actually telling Jeongin that he liked the younger boy? No tricks, no schemes, nothing but his full feelings on display? That was too much. It was too raw, too real, and nothing he could cover up with jokes if he ended up getting rejected.

That was a possibility he didn’t want to think of, after all.

What if Jeongin just flat out rejected his feelings?

“Hey,” Woojin called out, worried. “You’re overthinking this.”

“Am I?” Jisung asked, involuntarily letting out a nervous chuckle. He could tell that the older boy was gauging his reaction; it was easy to tell that he was scared, nervous, worried, all that and more at the mere thought of just straight up telling Jeongin about his feelings. He didn’t even know how to categorize his feelings. A small crush wouldn’t affect him as much as Jeongin does, so he knew he liked the blonde to an extent. Love? Maybe not yet.

It was easy getting Jisung to talk.

Anybody who stayed with the boy long enough could tell that he wasn’t the type who liked awkward silences, no matter how often he placed himself in such situations. Woojin was particularly good at getting anybody to talk, but it was easiest with Jisung. All he had to do was keep quiet and let nature run its course. Sooner or later, the younger boy would want to fill in the silence, usually with his own thoughts. As always, it worked like a charm the moment Jisung opened his mouth to speak again.

“I guess I am,” he started slowly. “It’s just, this is kind of new territory for me. I’ve liked people before, I’ve confessed once too, but that didn’t turn out well. That’s fine, that was years ago. Actually, wait, pause. It’s been _years_ since I last liked someone, Woojin, I think that’s kind of the problem. It’s not just anybody, too, not just a regular old crush. There’s just _something_ aboutthe fact that it’s _Jeongin_ and it’s driving me crazy. I don’t really know what to do.”

Woojin gave him a comforting smile, “I really suggest just telling him, Jisung. You’ll never know.”

In the end, the younger boy nodded with newfound determination. Talking to Woojin always helped him, he realized, although he also did most of the talking each time. Still, he decided that he would play no more games. All he had to do was confess, tell Jeongin that he liked his smile and laugh, and the way his eyes crinkled when he did so, and his cute little dimple pose he did in every photo he took. That was easy, right?

He should have known that it was a bad idea telling Hyunjin all this, though.

“Really?” The other boy said, scrunching his nose. “All that trouble, only for a simple confession?”

“Woojin said it was the best idea.”

“Okay, hear me out,” Hyunjin said, eyes lighting up all of a sudden as if he had a brilliant idea of his own; that was never a good sign, either. Jisung knew that look. It was a look he shared with Hyunjin that one time they decided to take on a spicy noodle challenge without drinking milk. It had been fun, but painful. He felt like whatever was going to come out of the brunette’s mouth next was going to lead to the same outcome. “You can confess, sure, but let’s make it fun!”

“Fun?” Jisung repeated with a frown. “You and I have very different ideas of fun, Hwang Hyunjin.”

The brunette waved the comment away and began to tell Jisung his plan; the more Jisung listened to it, the more he realized that he should definitely stay away from Hyunjin. It was too dangerous, getting the two of them together, where their opposite minds often worked so well with each other. He knew from the moment Hyunjin brought up balloons that he was going to like the plan very much. He just needed it to work, but they were going to work on that.

When Woojin saw him inflating balloons in the middle of the living room the next day, the older boy merely sighed and walked away.

“So, why are there balloons?” Felix asked when he stumbled upon the same sight, except this time, he was dragged by Jisung to actually help. “I mean it, Jisung. What’s the plan this time?”

“I’m confessing,” the dark-haired boy said simply.

“With balloons?”

“They’re going to help set the mood.”

“Are you sure?” Felix asked just as he finished tying one up. “Cuz really, balloons?”

“It was Hyunjin’s idea this time, don’t give me that look!” Jisung complained. He threw one balloon up in the air and caught it as it fell. Admittedly, he wished he had been the one to think of it, but he had to give credit where credit was due. In this case, Hyunjin was even kind enough to help stall Jeongin on the way back from school, going as far as dragging Changbin along with him to pick the younger boy up. That should give Jisung just enough time.

An hour later, Jisung sat on the floor of his shared room with the youngest, surrounded by pink and blue balloons.

When the door opened, one of the balloons popped, causing the older boy to let out an involuntary scream that would have ruined the mood, except Jeongin entered with a curious look in his sparkling eyes and was paying too much attention to the balloons to notice the way Jisung reacted. Good, that was great. Maybe having balloons around wasn’t such a good idea after all, but there was no backing out now. Not when his mind was filled with nothing but confessing, balloons, and Jeongin’s smile directed at him.

“What’s all this, Jisung?”

“I have something to say,” the older boy said, standing up from his spot on the floor. He walked over to the younger boy and closed the door behind them. “Will you hear me out, Jeongin?”

“You have my full attention,” Jeongin replied cheekily, bending down to capture one of the balloons in between his arms, very much not looking at the older boy.

That was fine, Jisung figured, he could actually speak better that way. If only he could focus enough to actually say what he wanted to see, since he immediately found himself distracted by the way Jeongin giggled and played around with the balloons. It really was a good idea, he had to thank Hyunjin for that, but soon he managed to shake himself out of his daze. He was going to confess. That’s it. He just had to say the words out loud.

“Jeongin, I—“

Fate really had a way to mess with him. That was the last thought Jisung had on his mind before all hell broke lose in the room, starting with the door opening. It opened with Jeongin standing right in front of it, with enough force to send the younger boy tumbling forward and directly into Jisung’s arms. That would have been fine, except Jisung wasn’t expecting the sudden weight, which caused both of them to fall onto the floor. The floor, which was filled with balloons, incase things couldn’t get any worse.

One by one, they all began to pop.

Jisung would deny screaming his lungs out at the sound of the popping balloons, which was only slightly believable because the one who opened the door was Minho. The latter _definitely_ screamed at the mere sight and sound of the balloons, quickly running away from the room and forgetting why he wanted to drop by in the first place. In the midst of it all, Jeongin remained unfazed, laughing the entire way down. He was nothing if not a giggling mess, still resting on Jisung’s chest. 

“Please, I just wanted to confess properly,” the older boy muttered, shutting his eyes as yet another balloon popped somewhere in the distance. “Why does _nothing_ work out for me?”

“What was that, Jisung?”

When he opened his eyes, Jisung found that he was face to face with the blonde, who was giving him a cheeky little grin like he knew all about what Jisung wanted to do from the very beginning. Honestly, that wouldn’t have been much of a surprise. He knew how much Jeongin liked watching him suffer, but this? This was too much, even for the younger boy, who merely laughed again and adjusted his position so that he wasn’t completely resting on Jisung anymore. That gave the older boy some space to breathe, literally and figuratively. 

Finally, Jisung opened his mouth again.

“Excuse me, do you want a boyfriend?”

Okay, not the best part of the plan, but Hyunjin had said it would have been a cute reference to his famous line in a 3racha track.Jisung, being Jisung, took the bait. He would do anything to promote himself, but now that he actually said the words out loud, he realized he didn’t want to thank Hyunjin for anything after all. The words were already out there though, so there was nothing he could do but wait for the response. He wanted to sink into the floor, but that wasn’t happening any time soon.

“You’re supposed to ask me out first,” Jeongin said, grinning from ear to ear. He still managed to look teasing, even if there was a hint of a blush on his cheeks. “Buy me food and gifts, that sort of thing, you know?”

“I’ve bought you plenty of food and gifts!” Jisung shot back. Somewhere along the way, his hands had removed themselves from the floor and were planted on Jeongin, one on the younger’s waist and the other on his back. He could feel the strain of muscles from the position Jeongin had to keep, just barely floating about the older boy. It must have been a painful position, which only led him to think that all ideas from Hyunjin really were painful yet fun. That wasn’t the point, though.

The dark-haired boy scooted upwards enough so that he could sit up, which meant Jeongin also had enough space to sit on the floor, too. Now that their room was no longer covered with inflated balloons—only a few survived the attack, it seemed, which wasn’t the point yet again—they were able to sit comfortably. The younger boy moved closer to Jisung immediately when he saw the chance, sitting next to him with their knees touching. He still had a cheeky grin on his face.

“Yeah, but none of those were romantically inclined.”

“They could have been,” Jisung replied. “I’ve liked you for a long time now, Innie!”

“Really?” The blonde raised his brows in question. “And not just a few months ago, when I heard you telling Chan about it in the car? Your whispering isn’t very subtle, Jisung.”

The older boy paled at the thought. He could have sworn he saw Jeongin sleeping that day, rather peacefully at that. He even cooed at the sight right before he told Chan that he had grown to have a giant crush on the youngest, pointing out the way Jeongin slept like an angel and had the voice of one, too. That was _before_ he even bought the mistletoe, since he didn’t tell the rest until a few days later. 

“Wait, so you knew this whole time?” Jisung asked, jaw dropping. “This _whole_ time? And you didn’t say anything?”

Jeongin actually had the audacity to look shy, “sort of, but I wasn’t sure, especially after you switched with Seungmin. I thought maybe I heard wrong and you actually hated me.”

“How could I ever hate you?”

“Oh, I know,” that teasing grin was back on Jeongin’s face again as he spoke, bumping their shoulders together. “Everything I do is cute, right?”

“You’re insufferable,” Jisung said as he grabbed the younger’s jaw, catching the blonde by surprise as the teasing look faded into one of anticipation. “I’m going to kiss you now, okay?”

“About time,” Jeongin managed to mumble under his breath right before their lips met. It was a simple kiss, nothing but their lips slotting into place, moving gently against each other. There was no way Jisung could bring himself to stop now that he’s started, especially with the way Jeongin tasted like the gummy candy he ate often, sweet and addictive. He needed to, though, if he still wanted to breathe. Reluctantly, the older boy pulled away.

He was glad his eyes were already open as he did, so Jisung didn’t miss the way Jeongin chased after him.

“Can’t get enough of me already?” Jisung asked, adopting a teasing smirk of his own now that the tables were turned and he was sure by then that there was a flush on the Jeongin’s cheeks.The younger let out a small sound that sounded like a whine, which only succeeded in making the older boy laugh at how cute he was, no matter what situation. Even with his lips looking cherry red and begging to be kissed again. “Just a few months ago, you turned down a kiss from me, didn’t you?”

“Don’t you owe me for helping you?”

The dark-haired boy hummed, “I guess I still do.”

“I’ll accept the kiss this time, then.”

That was all Jisung needed to hear before he leaned back against the younger boy.

(Outside, with one of his ears stuck on the door, Hyunjin made a disgusted face and quickly pulled away. At least his plan had worked, but at what cause?)

**Author's Note:**

> it's longer than i thought it would be?? i started this out partially as a joke but then i got so invested with writing jisung. i've also seen a lot of fics where chan plays the helpful eldest with advice, but i couldn't help but give that scene to woojin since i love the dynamic he has with jisung!! they're so cute. i love them all.
> 
> twt / cc / ko-fi: @stilljunhui !! yell about the upcoming comeback with me, stays ♡


End file.
